Down the Rabbit Hole
by Chloe Winchester
Summary: Magnus decides to try a little something with Alec, and leads to all the fun he can handle. LEMON DrunkFrisky!Alec Happy!Magnus Malec ONESHOT


-Yes, I have an obsession with Adam Lambert, I know, but the title fit so well! Anyway, rated **M** for awesomesauce and lemony goodness!-

**Down the Rabbit Hole**

"Why am I drinking, again?" Alec asked as Magnus placed the shot glass in his hand.

"A few reasons, my love," he smirked, batting his bejeweled and glittered eyes. "One, so you might not be such a downer. Two, so you might actually _enjoy_ one of my parties. And three, because I want to see how you behave drunk." Alec blanched.

"What? Why?" He asked, still holding the drink warily.

"Because, I have a bet that you're a sexy drunk," he said playfully, waggling his eyebrows. Alec's eyes were wide.

"Wh-! With who?" He exclaimed. Magnus grinned.

"Your sister." Alec groaned.

"Seriously?"

"Darling, please, just drink this. And don't take any beverage from anyone but me, got it?" He advised. Alec nodded, tipping the shot back without any further hesitation. He didn't hiss or cough at the burn, he simply swallowed. He smiled a little, looking at the warlock.

"I get to have more of this, right?" He asked, shaking the glass.

Magnus grinned. _Oh, this is going to be so much fun_.

* * *

><p>Alec tossed the glass behind him, not caring where it went, far too drunk to care about anything. Well, anything but the magnificently beautiful warlock beside him.<p>

Magnus smiled flirtatiously at him, tapping his cigarette, lounged on his couch, legs bound in painted on purple snakeskin, torso wrapped in silver silk, a black leather vest clinging to him just as tightly as his pants, though Alec was sure he appreciated the knee-high boots the most. "So, darling, how are we feeling?"

Alec grinned as well, his eyes still trained on Magnus's body. "Great," he said, inching his way across the couch to his lap. Magnus's eyes sparked as he understood just what Alec was doing. He bit his lip when the boy's hand started to slide up his leg.

"Are we drunk, Alexander?" He asked, his voice calm. Alec was still edging toward, him, smirking deeply, now incredibly close to his warlock's lips.

"Uh huh," he nodded, just a breath away. Magnus chuckled in his throat.

"And are we horny?" He asked, tilting his head back slightly.

"I don't know," Alec whispered, his lips brushing the warlock's as he spoke. He grabbed his hand, placing it firmly on his lap; Magnus gasped very softly. "you tell me," Alec growled, licking his ear. Magnus shut his eyes again, letting out a low "Mmmn…" at the contact.

His heart stuttered when Alec cupped his arousal through the leather, an audible moan escaping his lips. Alec just barely licked the High Warlock's lips, demanding entrance. Magnus fisted a handful of his hair, crushing their kiss together. Their tongues danced together, exploring the caverns they knew so well already. Magnus was close to whimpering as Alec kneaded the throbbing asset under the thin fabric.

Alec was intoxicated by far more than liquor. He was dizzied by the sight of the sweat glazing his body, the glitter that seemed to be absolutely everywhere and the beautiful taste of his skin. Not to mention the sounds he was making as he touched him.

"You like that?" He teased, pulling away. Magnus was holding onto the couch, knuckles white, cat-like pupils dilated.

"Yes," he managed, trying to keep his voice steady. "Very much."

Alec slid into his lap, smiling broadly, kissing his neck. Magnus gained his bearings, chuckling again, loving where this was going. He purred like the cat he resembled, holding Alec's back, so glad that he'd agreed to wear what he'd demanded.

"EVERYBODY OUT!" He bellowed. There was a groan throughout the loft from his guests as they sauntered out, unable to fully see their host, as he had kept the lights and fog going, allowing them to leave without seeing the show.

He waved his hand, locking the door with a click and turning his full attention to the Shadowhunter looking at him. He looked so good drenched in glitter.

Alec smiled mischievously, ducking his head to Magnus's partially exposed chest. He gripped the zipper of the vest in his teeth, his eyes never breaking away from the warlock's and he slowly –almost painfully so- tugged it down. He then did the same to the blouse, working that beautifully skilled tongue of his to open the buttons, kissing and licking the skin he revealed.

"Oh…oh, Alexander," he shuddered. "Darling, I have to get you drunk more often."

The younger boy grew impatient and ripped the rest of it open, latching onto one of his nipples as if it were a life source. Magnus arced off the couch, bucking into him. Alec squeezed his thigh, caressing, teasing.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Alec breathed, kissing up his neck. Magnus nodded helplessly. "Sometimes, when you're working, and you leave me for a few days," his mouth was beside the untouched ear, hand toying with the sensitive buds on his chest. "And I'm _so_ lonely…" The warlock was practically a puddle under his touch, hanging on every whispered word, begging for attention where it counted once more. Alec's lips touched his ear as he spoke, breath hot, and he waited so patiently. "I lay in your bed…_naked_, and I touch myself, _screaming your name_."

The surge of lust and want that jolted through the warlock was enough to make every streetlight in a three block radius shatter.

He stood, hoisting Alec up so he could wrap his legs around his waist. The younger boy obliged, arms wrapped around Magnus's neck, his lips at his neck, biting and teasing.

The warlock kicked his bedroom door open, tossing Alec on the mattress. He got on his hands and knees above him, delving his tongue into his gasping lips, lapping at the insides of his lips and teasing his tongue. He yanked the sweater over his head, hands squeezing his thigh, putting his calf beside his hip.

"Show me," he said huskily. "Show me what you do."

Alec smiled and pushed him back, popping the button on the jeans. Magnus dove down, grabbing the waistband and tugging, kissing his stomach and his lower belly. Alec gasped as he was freed from the denim prison. Magnus tossed them away, still kissing him languidly, hands nearly shaking, eyes positively hungry. The warlock with the most perfect self control could feel it slipping away as he touched and looked at this _beautiful_ boy.

Alec pushed him back on his haunches, scooting himself onto the large, fluffy pillows. Magnus watched with intrigued and bright eyes, fingers digging into his thighs.

The young Shadowhunter licked his sweat soaked lips, shutting his deep blue eyes. His pale hands snaked down his lean and marked body, touching his chest, making himself moan and whimper a little.

"I pretend my hands are yours," he breathed through heavily lidded eyes, only revealing small slits of blue. "Touching me _just right_." He pinched a perk bud on his chest, making his hips twitch. Magnus swallowed hard, paling at the _delicious_ sound that passed his pale lips. "And you make me feel _so_ good, baby."

Magnus watched, nearly drooling as the boy's hand slid down his stomach to his hips. He toyed with the soft, silky skin that was there before he trailed a solitary finger up his very hard and very flushed arousal, wrapping his hand totally around himself once he reached the tip. Magnus felt his own member twitch at the sight, breathing hard, containing himself.

Alec bit his lip, inhaling sharply as he stroked himself. He kept his eyes closed, forgetting that the warlock was watching him in his drunken state. He gasped, stroking faster, harder, arcing off the mattress. "Magnus…" He moaned, breath ragged. Magnus gripped the sheets tighter, watching, wanting. "_Magnus_!" He was whining for him, begging for him. Sweat slicked his beautifully naked body, making the warlock salivate at what he would taste like. "Oh, Mag, yes, more…More, I want more. Mmnnn…"

He couldn't take it anymore. Magnus hovered over him, ducking down to leave a hot, fiery trail in the same path the boy's hands were going, finally tasting him like he'd been yearning for.

Alec screamed, his hands immediately going to the back of the warlock's head, eyes snapping open as he felt hot flesh and a searing tongue engulf his throbbing member. Magnus moaned at the taste, his skilled fingers teasing the inside of his thighs and his hips.

"Oh, OH!" The high-pitched squeals poured from the Shadowhunter's mouth as he bucked into his lips. "Magnus, oh, don't leave me alone again!" Head thrown back, panting, eyes closed, fingers tangled deep in his hair.

Magnus forced himself away, much to Alec's displeasure. He whimpered, eyes pleading with him.

"Ma-agnus," he whined. "Please, I-"

"Shh…" Magnus was suckling his lips again, letting his tongue trace his bottom lip. Alec hooked his leg around his, rolling so that he was on top of him, free to return to the teasing he'd started in the living room. He slowly ran his fingers up and down his chest, toying with him.

Magnus shut his eyes, holding his thighs and squeezing, making him gasp a little.

"You're beautiful, Mag," Alec whispered. He dipped down, kissing his chest, licking and biting, making the warlock jerk and shiver.

The pale Shadowhunter slid off of his legs, smiling mischievously. "Your turn," he breathed. Magnus cocked his head, slightly confused. Alec rolled his eyes, leaning over him once more, whispering beside his ear. "Don't pretend you've never touched yourself while thinking about me." Magnus smirked.

"Oh, is _that_ what you want?" He asked. Alec nodded, leaning back once again.

Magnus slowly unzipped his pants, letting his hands snake inside. He moaned, his arousal finally able to have some room. He touched slowly, imagining that these hands were the beautiful boy's before him.

"I wanna see," Alec whispered, grabbing the waistband of the incredibly tight jeans and pulling down. Magnus grunted and snapped his fingers, making them disappear. He gasped, springing from his confines. He stroked slowly, one hands wrapped around his arousal, the other on his chest and his neck. He kept his eyes locked with Alec's, moaning, licking his lips.

Alec watched intently as his boyfriend was glazed in sweat, moaning and writhing, saying his name over and over again. "Alec, oh, Alec…" He shuddered, pumping faster.

Alec chewed his lip, eyes wide and lusting for him. He reached forward, grabbing the warlock's hand to stop him. He climbed on top of him, kissing him hard, using his hand to continue to tease him. Magnus continued to whimper and jerk under his touches, his hands on his back, clawing.

"Yes," Alec said, throwing his head back. "Harder, baby…" Magnus dragged his neon nails down his back. Alec keened, shivering hard, kissing his swollen lips, sliding his tongue over his pointed teeth.

"Alexander…" He growled. He rolled again, taking the control back from him. "I need you, now." He whispered urgently.

Alec nodded, smiling playfully and tangling his fingers in his well-gelled hair. He hooked his leg around Magnus's hip.

"Yes."

The warlock wrapped his arms around the porcelain boy, his caramel skin startling against his, and started to move against him.

Alec squeezed against him, putting his own sweaty cheek beside his, kissing neck and whimpering in his ear.

"Alec, if, hnn, if you keep making those noises, I-" He stopped, quickly lost in Alec's body once more. The young Shadowhunter bucked into him, feeling his own release coming closer and closer.

"More, more…" He begged. "Please, Magnus, I want it."

The warlock moved to steady his hand on the bed and slipped, falling on top of him. He looked up at the younger boy, laughing with him.

"Sorry, darling." Alec shook his head and giggled, bringing his lips to his.

They were moving again, moaning, wanting, wishing, breathing…

"Oh, ALEC!"

"MAGNUS!"

They collapsed beside each other, breathing heavily, smiling.

"This was the best idea you've ever had," Alec chortled. Magnus grinned, pulling the boy close to him and burying his face in his hair.

"I thought so too," he said, kissing the top of his head.

"This party was awesome," he giggled.

"Good." Magnus sighed. Alec leaned up, kissing his neck.

"I love you," he said sweetly. Magnus smiled, closing his eyes.

"I love you too, Alexander. Now get some sleep. You're in for quite the hangover."

**End**


End file.
